semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The 20 Year War
The War began in 1099 far to the West. Tension between the Orcs and the Kreedians had been building for years, the Orc tribes had been raiding Kreedian cities and burning them. Emperor Atticus Stormbringe ordered a large Kreedian Army to be placed on the boader and if a single Orc crossed the boarder then Kreedia would declare war. On the evening of the 6th of November 1099, a Large Orc pack crossed the boader and burned a small Kreedian village murdering and beheading every living thing. Kreedia attacked the pack the next day and War was declared. Background In 1070 the Orc clans unified in the Western lands. They fromed the Unifed Brotherhood. This new faction soon built up it's Army and began to run low on supplies, they needed food, weapons, materials. The War Cheif Hanzak'al Kavak the Great ordered the boaders to be raided. During the first few years only Kreedian travlers and small towns were raided and not much damage done. In 1081 the Orcs made there largest raid yet, 300 Orcs attacked a large town and burned it to the ground, they killed 3 Kreedians and the town was no more. This contiuned for the next 10 years but to a lesser extent, the Kreedian 6th Legion was deployed and fought in the Western Skermishes a conflict that lasted from 1082-1097 and was a small conflict between Kreedians, the Brotherhood and the Goblin Kingdom to the Northwest. In 1098 War began to escalate, the Orcs began to build large tools of war, and raids became much more frequant mainly taking food, wood and Iorn. Kreedia placed another two legions on the boader, the 8th and 10th. The Halman Raid Tenions had raised between the Kreedians and the Orcs, the Orcs were warned that a step over the boader again would lead to full scale war. On the 6th of November 1099 a Orc pack of over 16,000 attacked the city of Halman, the small Garrison of 500 men in the town put up a good fight but were no match for the Orcs. Every man, woman and Child was murdered and many women and Chilkdren raped by the hord. The Orcs left nothing of the city they took or destroyed everything. A young legionaire of only 16, Richard Southwood, was found by the Orc leader and beat, he was told to go to his Emperor and tell him "That these robed fools who see themselves so highly over other creatures, will burn in the glory of the Orc!" Legionaire Southwood crawled 50 miles in 12 hours to reach a large Garrison were the Emperor was insepcting troops, he here informed the Empeor of the Terror the night before, as he died, the Emperor Knighted him and made him a lord amoung Kreedia that this man led such a jorney to tell them the news, before dieing a hero. The Kreedian Advance 1099-1100 The Kreedian 6th Legion crossed the boarder and attacked a large Orc fort, Nakan. The Battle of Nakan On the dawn of the 8th November 1099 Kreedian Soldiers apoached the largest Orc fort 10km from the Boader. Around mid day Kreedian catapults bombarded the fort, the Southern wall fell within 2 hours, a large garrison of Kreedian Heavy Infantry attacked the wall and were slaughterd by the Orcs as they ran in, the Kreedians decided to try Cavalry yet this came to a simalar reasult. A large Orc pack was aslo nearby only 4.5km West of the Fort, the pack had over 20,000 Orcs largley outnumbering the Kreedian Army 10 times. By late afternoon the pack attacked the Kreedian forces and the Legion was forced to retreat loosing over 1,000 men. The Kreedians did not give up so easily though, on the 7th December the 6th Legion marched once again in to Orc lands and again attacked the damaged city of Nakan, this time within hours they had captured it and extemanated the population. The Orcs were disgusted. Kreedia next began another advance to the next village. Meanwhile many Kreedians who had lost homes to the Orc raids before the War began to migrate to this new City, Kreedian engineers were called in to rebuild the city in a Kreedian fashoin. The Battle of Three Roads As the Kreedian Army marched to a cross road, on the 11th December 1099, they were ambushed by a large Orc pack led by a Warlock known as Kaarz Larni the Dark, the large Orc Army easily outnumrbed the Kreedian Cavalry that now was trapped but did not surrender, the leader of the Kreedians, Aarron Nightwatcher, ordered the Army to charge the Orcs. The Kreedians lowered their lances and charge destroying many Orcs. The Kreedians were set to loose this battle from the very begining, yet they did not go down easily, it took the Orcs over 7 days to destroy the Cavalry, the entire divison was wiped out, but the Brotherhood lost over 6,000 Orcs in the proses, 75% of the Armies original numbers. Kaarz killed and took the souls of any Kreedians that were not killed in the initial fight. The Redwood Skirmish On the 12th December 1099, a group of 200 Kreedian infantry had pitched camps near the Redwood River and were getting down to rest, when their look outs signaled alarms, a small Orc partol of 400 men had been spoted just 5km west, the camp was put on full alert, the Orc pack neared the camp, many of them mounted on wraths, large wolves used as Orc cavalry. Snow had been falling in this area of the region, and a bilzard was forecast for that night, as snow began to fall, the Orcs picked up the sent of the Kreedian Company. As midnight closend and snow began to become heaveir Orc archers made their first attack and the Orc cavalry charged, they struggled to break the Kreedian lines who had managed to create a large sheild wall that had been set up, the Kreeidans had been prepared after the first charge, the first line of the Kreedian broke the wall and charge managing to kill a good number of Wraths reducing the Orc cavalry. The rest of the wall broke and began the attack on the Orcs, the Kreedians cut down many Wraths, so now Orc cavalry became Infantry. Late in to the knight, one group of Orcs managed to drive the a group of Kreedians in to the River, the Kreedians did not let this stop them they fought the mounted Orcs, letting there dead or dying bodies float down the Ice Cold River. As the Night pasted and the new morning began to rise, the Kreedians had broken through the Orcs, wiping out the patrol entirely, the Kreedians of the battle had lost only 5 men during the night. When word reached the Emperor of the great victory he ordered a fort to be built by the River in the woods, as a memory to the ones who laid down their lives to secure it. The Southern Mines Over the rest of December Kreedia built up the defences that it had captured or built since the start of the War, Nakan and Redwood, yet in mid January 1100 the Kreedians learnt about mines used by the Brotherhood in the South near the coast. This was a main source of Orc matireal on the Boader lands, if Kreedia were to capture this then they would damage the Orc's wealth. The 10th Legion was tasked in capture or destroy these mines, prefrably capture. On the 23rd January 1100 a large Kreedian Amry marched South and reached a hill, 3km from the mines. Scouts reported the the Mines were built like a fortress in to a cliff face. Kreedian catapults bombarded the fortress and camp outside it just after noon. The Brotherhood had a large force preasent at the mine which was well equiped, yet they had not suspected the Kreedians would find this place as quickly as they had done, so the Amry preasent was not prepared. Yet they quickly managed to become organised. The Kreedians bombareded the place for another 6 hours. As the sun began to set heavy Infantry charged the Orc camp. Destroying it. Yet the Mines would be more difficult to take. The Kreedians used ladders to scale the walls and get to the higher levels of the fortress instead of breaking through the main gates, mainly due to the fact that this was a much easier way of entering. The Kreedians were not aware how big the fotress-mine was. The Kreedians took heaviy casualties within the first few hours, in an atempt to take the large top floor halway. It took 3 days to take the top floor, with large amounts of injured and dead on both sides.